


On Proper Authorities of the Estate and Heart

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 19th century banter, Doggy Style, Domestic, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, Historical, Kissing, M4F, Period Accurate Dialogue, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex in an Orchard, Shakespeare Quotations, Victorian, blindfolding, gwa, handjob, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The main character works as a stable hand for a woman who inherited an estate from a distant relative. She has been hesitant to marry as it would mean giving up her claim to the land. However, she does have certain urges and thinks that a certain farmhand can help fulfill them. The main character works as a stable hand for a woman who inherited an estate from a distant relative. She has been hesitant to marry as it would mean giving up her claim to the land. However, she does have certain urges and thinks that a certain farmhand can help fulfill them.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	On Proper Authorities of the Estate and Heart

M4F][Script Offer] On Proper Authorities of the Estate and Heart [MDom][Victorian][Doggystyle][Blindfolding][Domestic][Handjob][Blowjob][Instuctions][Sex in an Orchard][19th Century Banter][Kissing][Creampie][Lots of Build Up][First Time][Shakespeare Quotes][Historical][Period Accurate Dialogue]

Synopsis: The main character works as a stable hand for a woman who inherited an estate from a distant relative. She has been hesitant to marry as it would mean giving up her claim to the land. However, she does have certain urges and thinks that a certain farmhand can help fulfill them. 

Setting Notes: This is Victorian England with a little poetic license. However, I think that any accent can work with this script.

Character Notes:  
The main character is talkative and witty while secretly dominant.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, good evening, my fair lady. Were you seeking to go riding this evening? 

I know that the afternoon is late, but I shall be happy to hitch up one of the horses if it so pleases you. 

Honestly, miss. There no need to apologize. My family remains forever indebted to you for granting me this post. I am more than happy to fill its duties whether or not at a conventional hour. While I am certain stable work seems of little importance to your busy mind, I consider the labor to be nourishing on the spirit. As such, I will not mind a brief delay to my journey home. Any task is bound to invigorate me and, although they are no longer young, my parents are more than capable of looking after themselves. 

And no, miss. I promise that I am not motivated by guilt. While I am grateful for the opportunities that you have provided me, I know that you expect any such generosity to be well-earned. If I did not excel in any task of my labor, then you would cease to entertain my company. And I would never think that you were unfair in that regard. It is a testament to your sensibilities that you only expect proper diligence from those that you manage. In some ways, it is quite remarkable. 

Er, what I mean to say is, although it is uncommon for a lady to be the sole proprietor of such an estate, your authority has always been a welcome one, especially among your staff. Thus, it has always been an honor for me to serve you. And, if you are still curious about my reasons for such devotion, I assure you that they come not from culpability, but rather from sincere respect. It is my honor to help provide for you. 

Now, I hope that you allow my words to assuage any of your own embarrassments. I would delight in nothing more than taking you riding. However, we best do it before daylight fades. You well-know that the horses do not take kindly to the dark.

Miss honestly, I assure you-

(pause) 

Very well, if my reassurance is not enough, perhaps you would prefer a walk instead? Although a far less vigorous exertion, it may still provide an appropriate remedy to your misgivings. At least, in any case, it might spare the horses from any resentment from such tardy labor. My countenance harbors no ill-will from such a request, as I have mentioned. Their disposition, however, is far more fickle. 

Ah, but you mustn't hold it against them, miss. Although they often work with complaint, never a more loyal creature will you ever meet. After all, you know the old saying, 'Though patience be a tired mare, yet she will plod'. Much like yourself, I think. 

Oh, I did not mean to imply anything with regards to your appearance, miss. I do hope that you will forgive the slight. I-

*laughing* I have always enjoyed your good character. You are far more tolerant of any misgivings than most in your position. One does not need to worry about slips of the tongue, only the lackadaisicalness of their flesh. 

The line, by the way, if it amuses you, is from Henry the Fifth. Perhaps not one of the Bard's better plays, but I find it serviceable. 

Yes, I realize that it is unusual for a man of my status to read such things, miss. However, I consider the exercise of the mind to be as important as the exercise of the body. A sentiment which I imagine you share given your predilection for both. Mhmm? 

Well, at the very least, it is keeping with your want of exercise at this late hour. Perhaps, we best walk before my words become too eager again. 

*optional footsteps*

Lovely evening, isn't it? Autumn is such a wonderous season with the rush of the falling leaves. 

*laugh* Please do let me know if you are bothered by my chatter, miss. While some prefer to walk in silence, I have always been decidedly verbose, as you might have gathered. 

(pause)

Well then, would you mind if I asked you a few queries. They are all more curiosities than anything and you are, of course, not required to answer.

Oh, nothing regarding the estate. I am simply inquisitive about what is troubling you.

Yes, I know that you have spoken only calmly, miss. However, your face still wears the unease. While others might not recognize its subtly, I have seen it enough times to know its furrows. 

Please, though, I do not wish for you to hide it. I only wish to know how I might help. 

If you will pardon my candor, miss, is it concerning the estate's finances?

No? Then...

Ah, your impending nuptials. Are you still fretting over who you might choose? 

Well, you need not worry. Any choice would be a sensible one. All three of the gentlemen are of proper wealth and refined character. Any choice is merely a matter of personal taste.

*laugh* I am afraid that I am not certain of your proclivities in that regard. However, I am certain that you will make the decision with the same keeping and carefulness with which you attend to this land. 

Or perhaps, you do not wish to marry? 

It was merely a guess, miss. I have seen your love for this estate. You nearly always wear it in your eyes. If you married, these grounds would no longer be yours. They would be your husbands. Yet, they would never be rightly his. He would have never earned them as you had. You were the one who made this land strong and healthy. It was under your proper management that the plants began to grow and thrive. So, I have some understanding of why you would not want to take the hand of another and, unlike most, I would never think any less of you for it. 

Yes, it is unusual for a lady to refuse to marry, but so is your circumstance. You must do what is best for yourself and for the estate. I assure you that are unlikely to be judged for it, either by me or by the other hands. We all think far too highly of your character to ever be concerned with such mild deviations. My only regret is that you might not ever be able to find solace in the arms of another. 

Although, there are solutions to such a problem. I know that we do not often speak of it, yet affection can exist outside of marriage. Tell me, have you ever considered...

(pause)

With myself? Are you certain of what you are asking? 

No, no. No offense was taken. I am more than flattered. It is not often that one gets such a request from such a lady. Perhaps, it is improper for you to be so bold given our respective sexes. However, you *are* my superior, so in some sense, the burden may still fall on you to erm suggest such a topic.

In any case, if you wish to form that sort of partnership, I might be amenable provided the proper terms and compatibility. I assume that you are not proposing much in the sense of matrimony? 

Very good. I have a bit of a non-traditional view on that subject myself and do not believe it appropriate if it is not entered into with a certain...awareness. 

Well, to use another of the great Bard's phrases, 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds'. Perhaps not his meaning, but I have always considered it to imply that some aspects of our character are fixed and unchangeable. If we were to enter into any sort of arrangement, we would need to ensure that we properly complemented each other. And while, in matters of mind, I know that we are in agreement. I am less certain about the alignment of our passions. 

Erm, I suppose I should make my intentions clear. Miss, I wish to dominate you. I know that I must obey your orders in matters of the estate and I am more than happy to follow such commands. However, in the realities of lust, I am afraid that I feel the inescapable urge to remain in control. I seek to bend my partner's desires to my will and have them quiver at my every whim. 

And yes, I realize that such a revelation is abrupt. However, it is keeping with your proposal and if we are to discuss this matter properly I-

*kiss*

(amused) I suppose that is a more succinct manner of speaking. However, I would prefer a little more experimentation before I agreed to such terms and the glint in your eyes tells me that you would as well.

There is no need to hide it. Your lust may crave what your countenance otherwise does not favor. In truth, it is part of what draws me to you. 

(stern) However, you had best not kiss me again without my permission. 

*kiss*

Ah, yes. Perhaps, it is unfair. However, you must understand that my rules only apply to you and not myself. If you are to give me control, then you must obey my every word. Yet, I still might kiss you where I wish..

*kiss*

And you shall be grateful for it. 

Those are my terms. I promise to never carry them past affairs of the heart. Matters of the estate will still be yours to command. However, if you enter into this engagement, I expect proper submission. Is that understood?

*kiss*

Very well. I am tempted to take you here, but perhaps it would be best to preserve your modesty. Go behind the tree in the orchard and undress. Do it quickly as I will only give you a moment. Then, you will kneel against one of the trees until I come to collect you. I advise you to be in position by the time that I arrive. Otherwise, I shall have to punish you rather than tease you. 

Yes, you must do it immediately. Go now and do not look back, darling. 

*pause*

*optional footsteps*

Ah, I see your obedience to me did not waiver in your privacy. Good girl.

*kiss*

Mhmm, so pliable for my lips. I believe that I will rather enjoy commanding you as I wish. 

(whisper) I want you to touch yourself, dear. 

Ah, no hesitating. Remember, you must obey. 

I want you to touch that wet needy little cunt of yours. And no moving, darling. I want to keep kneeling, *but* tilt your head up to look at me. 

You will look me straight in the eyes while you pleasure yourself. I want to watch those little orbs dance with excitement. 

Good girl. Move those fingers down. Let yourself feel how wet you are. 

Yes, just as I direct it. Remember no hesitating. 

Good. And begin moving your fingers faster. 

Good-

Ah, keep your eyes on me. No turning your head away. 

And rub faster again. Come along. 

Faster. 

Good girl. 

Mhmm, is your teasing making you needy? 

It would be such a shame if you were to break before you have had my cock. I doubt that you would ever want such a thing. 

No? Well, then you must learn to control your temptations. 

*kiss*

Keep your eyes on me while I undress. No squirming. No easing your fingers. And you will not give in to your pleasure. Not yet. Understood? 

*kiss*

Good girl. Keep your pace while I undo my buttons. 

That's a dear. Watch my eyes. 

As I slip out of these clothes. 

Remember to keep your pace, dear. 

There we are and you were a good girl and obeyed your orders. 

*kiss*

I suppose, since you have been so docile, I ought to let you touch me. 

Mmhmm? Does that sound acceptable, love? 

Then you must ask for it. Nicely. 

Ah, no hiding behind those eyes. You know very well that any hard-working woman has certain urges. Unless you desire it, you ought not to feel shame in them. 

Besides, I want to hear that beautiful longing in your voice. 

(whisper) Tell me what you want. 

Good girl. Take my cock into your hands. 

Yes, you may touch it. I just gave your permission. There is no need to be hesitant. 

Good. And run it through your fingers slowly. 

Y-yes, good. 

No, I assure you that you are doing it properly. Please keep your grip. 

*moaning*

Thank you, love. 

A bit faster now. 

Good girl. Yes dear, keep your pace. 

*moaning* 

Oh, enjoying my cock, dear? 

Y-yes. Well, you earned it. But ease your pace. 

I said ease it. That was an order. 

Good girl. Remember to obey. That rule was for your benefit. For, I suspect that you will not be satisfied if only your fingers get to touch me. 

I suspect that you would like far more. Would you not, darling? 

Yes, then show me what crave. Show me-

*moaning*

And once again, your mouth speaks for you. 

Oh, I should reprimand you for that. 

I-I never gave you permission to put your lips around my-

*moaning*

But given your apparent skills in this manner. I-I'm willing to overlook it. 

Oh, good girl. Oh, you do so long to please me. 

*moaning*

Oh, how were your lips so hesitant yet your mouth so eager? 

So very eager. 

Yes, yes. You *are* pleasing me. Oh, I know that sweet little mouth of yours can feel my excitement. 

*moaning*

Well, do you think that you have done enough to earn my cock, darling? 

That is what you crave, is it not? 

Oh, do you think that you have properly worked for it? 

Good girl. Then release me and I shall give you your prize. 

But alas, I am afraid that your throbbing cunt will have to wait a few more moments. Your lips require praise for their showmanship.

*kissing*

And I recommend that you do not like any whines escape them. You will be satisfied on my terms. However, those terms will occur soon enough. 

*kissing*

Good girl. I assume that you would still enjoy my cock, you needy creature? 

Then search through my clothes until you find a handkerchief. 

Ah, remember. You are not to question. You are to obey. 

(pause)

Good and bring it here. 

Thank you. Turn around. 

Good girl. Now, keep still.

If this sort of arrangement is to work, then you must trust me with the same unquestioning fidelity that I show to in your career. I need to know that your faith lies with me and there is no better way to do that than by taking your sight. 

The handkerchief will serve as a blindfold. May I drape it over your eyes, dear?

Very well. Then keep still. Any wiggling will only prolong your impatience. 

There. Does that seem satisfactory? 

Excellent. I will trust those orbs not to peak otherwise I will only make you wait longer. Promise me that you have no vision? 

Good. Then I believe I might tempt the back of your neck for a moment. 

*kissing*

Ah, I warned you. I will not have wriggling. You will be a good girl and keep still. 

*kiss*

There is a dear. Just enjoy the taste of my lips. 

*kissing*

Good girl. Now, bend at the waist. 

No questions. If you want my cock, then you are to obey. 

I rather enjoy the perspective that is presented by this alternative. I believe that this is the way that I ought to take you. 

(whisper) Does the lady wish to protest...

Yes, I assumed such was the case. 

Then bend. 

Good girl. 

And you will-

*grunt*

take my cock. 

No, you will take it. Take it like that obedient toy that you are. 

*moaning* 

Good. And let yourself feel it. 

*moaning*

Yes, yes. I know that you have been craving it. 

Come on, show me how much you want it, darling. 

*gasping*

Show me. Show me this instant. 

*moaning*

Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. 

But you will take more. 

*gasping*

Yes, you will. You wet needy little thing. 

You will give yourself what you want. 

You will give into your p-pleasure. 

*moaning*

Give into it. 

*gasping*

G-gave yourself to me. 

Gave yourself to me and you shall have my cum.

Is that what you want, darling? Do you want my delicious cum inside you? 

Then show me. Show me with your pleasure. 

*moaning*

I know that you're close, darling. I can feel you tightening around my cock. 

Give in. Give into it and you shall have me. 

*moaning*

Yes, yes. Good girl. 

N-now take my cum. Take it. 

*orgasming* 

(panting) Oh, you are a very good girl. I am not certain if I deserved that.

Oh, that glare.

Very well then, I shall not argue. You are my superior in certain matters and shall respect that authority provided that you always heed when it must be turned over to my generous spirit. 

I only hope that our inquiries have further settled your mind as to our arrangement. For, any worries on my part have well been put to rest. If you wish to continue such an affair then-

*kiss*

(laughing) Well, you might not share my affinity for chatter. And although you ought to have asked permission, I cannot possibly object to the simplicity of such an answer. 

*kiss*

Your lips speak well enough and I am honored to have them.


End file.
